tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 92
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th, 79th, 80th, 81st, 82nd, 83rd, 84th, 85th, 86th, 87th, 88th, 89th, 90th, 91st The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 92 4th Era 171, 7th of Second Seed, Summerset Isles Akadil made a dash for the stairs and Orthendar reached out to him, halting his progress in fleeing. "Oh, no you don't," he warned, holding the Altmer in place telekinetically. "You're not going that way. Death is that way, remember?" The Elf turned his head to look over his shoulder, eyes wide with fear. "Let me go, please," he pleaded, "I've done nothing to you." "You prayed to Auriel, and he has answered your call." he explained, his patience wearing very thin. "Are you trying to tell me that you're ignoring him?" Orthendar glared, holding the other Elf fast. The man began to tremble. "No! Never! I would never do that!" he exclaimed. "Then listen to me. I'm your only hope for survival, like it or not. And the more trouble you make for me, the less time I have to protect you." He stared at the golden-skinned Elf pointedly. "Understand?" He stopped straining at the power that held him still. "Yes," he whimpered, trembling. "Good." * * * He knew not why Auriel wanted this man saved above all others on the isle. He was not told, either. As he had been guarding the Temple of Mara, patrolling the outside of the building, a voice inside his head told him to go to Summerset and save a particular man, who had apparently helped Curwe in the past. He was given a mental image of the man's residence and the procedure to save him, though that was it. He knew that the voice belonged to Auriel and wasn't just some sort of trick; when he'd received his sea serpent armor after praying, he'd heard the same voice in his head back then. Using the mental image as a guide, he'd travelled to a part of Summerset that he'd never been to before, the storm raging around him. It had been a very good idea to take them to Pyandonea, as Curwe and Balasian surely would have perished in this storm. His metaphysical heart clenched hard at the thought. This fool, however, was a different story. No matter what he said, or how he explained it, he knew by the look in the man's eyes that he still didn't really believe him. The more time he had to waste explaining and re-explaining his mission and that he wasn't sent here by Orgnum meant that Curwe and Balasian were in potential danger back home. He'd warded the place before he left, just to be safe, but that wouldn't keep someone like Orgnum out for long. * * * A chair came tumbling down the steps leading to the first floor. The Altmer stared at it as if it would sprout a snarling head and morph into some sort of monster that would get him. "The storm has yet not reached its apex, yet," Orthendar stated, facing the man and the stairs. "You have only one choice if you want to live, and that is to come with me." The Altmer kept his back to him, but faltered out, "Wh-where are you g-g-going to take me?" "A safe place, and that's all you need to know." He put his fists on his hips, waiting impatiently. After a few moments, the Altmer man seemingly forced himself to turn around and looked at Orthendar's feet, before slowly bringing his eyes up to his own, ghostly ones, deep dread and distrust rooted in his golden eyes. "O-Okay. I'll...I'll go with you. But..." he trailed off. He groaned inwardly. "But what?" he asked irritably. The longer he spent here was the longer he was away from Balasian and not protecting him. "But..." he seemed to rally himself, standing a little straighter and asking in a voice that trembled slightly, "But there is a woman I know...her name in Curwe. She lives on the northern beach of Summerset. I want...I want you to save her, too." Orthendar let out his breath, tension relaxing somewhat. At least it was something worthwhile that he wanted. "She's safe. No worries," he partially lied. She could be in danger if he wasn't there to look out for her. He'd already spent enough time here. "Now, since you know of her safety - which I assure you is true - come with me. There's no time to lose." The Altmer's eyes grew big and his eyebrows rose like they'd lift off his head and fly up to the ceiling. "You know her?" he asked, utterly surprised and seemingly a little delighted in hearing about her. Orthendar glared at him and the other Elf shrank a little. "Now is not the time for talk. I'll tell you later." He spread his arms. "Come with me, for both your safety and if you ever want to see her again." Gulping hard, Akadil lifted one foot in front of the other and hesitantly approached the ghost. Category:Blog posts